


Stand Alone

by bactaqueen



Category: AFI
Genre: Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bactaqueen/pseuds/bactaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leave the strong to protect the weak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual people or events is entirely coincidental.
> 
> Author's Note: Originally posted June 2006.

Adam was exactly where Jade knew he would be: in bed, naked, covered from the waist down by a yellow-white sheet, sitting up against the headboard, remote in one hand and cigarette in the other. His black hair was still tousled from sleep. The long lines of his legs were poorly hidden by the sheet. So was the bulge of his half-hard dick. Something was on the television; his blue eyes flickered back and forth. But there was no sound. Only a faint blue glow and the smell of sex, sweat, and cigarette smoke.  
  
Jade hesitated in the bedroom doorway, knowing that as soon as Adam saw him, he would know. Jade was still fully dressed, and he held between two fingers the key to Adam's apartment.  
  
At first, this didn't register. Adam turned his eyes to Jade and a lazy smile began to spread across his often-stern face. But then he saw; Jade watched the flash of understanding followed by the dimming and hardening of Adam's bright eyes. He watched that lazy, private smile disappear. Whatever greeting Adam may have given went unsaid.  
  
Jade didn't hesitate. If he hesitated, he would break down, lose himself, and he couldn't afford that. "We can't do this anymore."  
  
Adam reached over to stab out his smoldering cigarette. He looked away from Jade. "Is it Davey?"  
  
"Is this really worth hurting him over?" Jade asked. No, he'd never made any real promises to Davey; their relationship had never been based on that. Yes, he had made promises to Adam. Promises he was breaking.  
  
Adam leaned over the edge of the bed and retrieved a pair of dark boxers. He slid them on under the covers before standing. "If you don't think it is, what I think doesn't matter," Adam said simply. He turned toward Jade. There were so many unspoken things on his face and in his eyes, but Adam was a master of control: he only let Jade see the hurt and betrayal for a moment before closing down, putting on a bland, impassive mask. "Do you want something to drink?"  
  
Maybe the cold, neutral tone of his voice hurt more than Jade had expected. "I just came to bring your key."  
  
Adam plucked the key from Jade's hand without touching him and turned briefly to toss it to the bed. It was immediately lost in the rumpled mess of the sheet and bedspread. "Thanks."  
  
Parts of Jade were breaking. He had known it would be painful. He had known that the coward's way out was no easier than the hero's. Either way, he was hurting someone dear to him. His only consolation was Adam's strength. He used it to justify his actions. Adam knew pain and loss and disappointment intimately. He was used to it. It had made him who he was. But Davey... Davey wasn't as strong. Davey needed him. Adam didn't.  
  
It was weak justification, Jade knew. Hurting Adam because he was used to it to protect Davey was weak and low. But it was the only way. Hurting Adam wasn't as dangerous as hurting Davey.  
  
Jade looked down. "I guess I'll go, then."  
  
Adam shrugged and slipped past Jade to enter the living room. He made his way toward the kitchen. "I didn't really make plans for today. You can hang out, watch movies, listen to music, whatever, if you want." In the kitchen, Adam opened the refrigerator, but did not pull out the bottle of beer Jade had expected. Instead, he removed the carton of soy milk and took a glass from the dish drainer on the counter next to the sink.  
  
Jade watched him. This was the Adam he had known. The Adam from before. Not the one who kissed him as if he owned him. Not the one who thanked him, loved him, slept with him, held him. Not the one who knew how to use him and touch him to make him crazy. This was the quiet, reserved Adam. The hurting friend who hid because no one realized he hurt.  
  
"I should go," Jade said firmly, and began to move toward the front door.  
  
Adam called, "Don't be a stranger," before Jade was outside, the door shut and locked behind him.  
  
Outside, the day was too pretty: clear and bright and sweet-smelling and full of promise. Jade saw none of it, smelled none of it, felt none of it. He was numb. Slowly, he made his way down the stairs, to the carport and his sedan parked next to Adam's small truck. He never looked back, offered not even a lingering look to the bedroom window or the balcony he knew so well. He merely slid into his car and started it.  
  
Once he was inside, the cell phone in his pocket buzzed. Jade pulled it from his pocket and checked the number before flipping it open and answering it.  
  
He said warmly, "Hey, baby."  
  
Davey's smile carried across the wireless network, something welcome. "Where are you? I thought you'd be here by now." There was even a slight pout to his lilting voice, endearing even as it broke Jade just a little more.  
  
"Just one last errand to run this morning," Jade said, off-hand. "I'm on my way now. And then I'm all yours."  
  
Davey laughed, low and warm. "Hurry up. I'm waiting."  


End file.
